dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
J.B. Blanc
|birthplace = Paris, France |nationality = French-British |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1996-present |status = Active |website = J.B. Blanc }}Jean-Benoît Blanc (born February 13, 1969) is a French-British actor, voice actor and director who has worked on a number of cartoons, anime, and video games produced in the Los Angeles area. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Klaus, Metz, Additional Voices Animated Films *''The Snow Queen 2: The Snow King'' (2014) - Guard #2 Anime Dubbing Anime *''Hellsing'' (2001-2002) - Clergyman (ep. 1), Enrico Maxwell (ep. 7), Science Expert (ep. 8) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Pakkun, Gosunkuji, Jiga, Sasori, Otora (ep. 76), Land of Birds Servant (ep. 162), Guardsman (ep. 164), Additional Voices *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Joe Carpenter, Editor B (ep. 10) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Ginrei Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura (2nd voice; eps. 99-366), Makizo Aramaki, Jidanbo Ikkanzaka (2nd voice; eps. 97-99), Genga, Patros, Nakeem Greendina, Demoura Zodd, Shrieker, Special Task Force Squad Member (ep. 7), Aoga (ep. 46), Gengoro Ōnabara (ep. 46), Saiga Wielding Assassin (ep. 170), Prisoner (ep. 208), Izaemon Todo (ep. 209), Soul Reaper D (ep. 250), Soul Reaper E (ep. 250), Soul Reaper (ep. 251), Central 46 Member A (ep. 310), Additional Voices *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Dragnov, Gran Kingdom General *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Mū, Hiruko, Pakkun, Kiri, Communication Team Ninja, Leaf Researcher A (ep. 97), Preacher (ep. 127), Village Headman (ep. 195), Gataro (ep. 226), Man C (ep. 240), Intel Unit Ninja (ep. 264), Allied Ninja B (ep. 270), Allied Ninja C (ep. 270), Allied Ninja E (ep. 270), Moroi (ep. 275), Medic Ninja (ep. 278), Leaf Village Senior B (ep. 281), Sealing Team Ninja (ep. 302), Allied Ninja (ep. 303), Allied Ninja (ep. 304), ANBU Ninja (ep. 357), ANBU Ninja (ep. 358) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Zhao Hao, Upson (ep. 6), Korchak (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - KingWhamon, Pharaohmon, Volcanomon *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Reporter (ep. 1), SDF Officer B (ep. 1), Reporter (ep. 2), Professor Michelinie (ep. 3) *''Blade'' (2011) - Deacon Frost, Helicopter Pilot (ep. 11), Vampire (ep. 12) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Omega Red, Koh, A.I.M. Scientist (ep. 5), Kurohagi's Minion (ep. 9) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Percival Gibbons OVAs & Specials *''Freedom'' (2006-2008) - Chairman (ep. 7) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Enrico Maxwell, Cheddar Priest (ep. 1), British Officer (ep. 5), SS Leader (ep. 7) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Alberto Visit, Operator (ep. 4) Anime Films *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Redline'' (2009) - Lynchman *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Sadamitsu Usui, Karasu Tengu, Additional Voices *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012) - Cyborg 007/Great Britain *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Silat *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2013) - Obadiah Stane, Additional Voices *''Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher'' (2014) - Orion Video Game Dubbing *''Judgment'' (2018) - Ozaki, Mitsugu Matsugane External Links *J.B. Blanc at the Internet Movie Database *J.B. Blanc at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:French Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Animaze